


Hobbit Kink Meme Fills

by DragonofMordor



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofMordor/pseuds/DragonofMordor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where I will be putting my fills for various Hobbit Kink Meme prompts. The first two chapters are both for the same prompt requesting Sauron/Celebrimbor. This is pretty much pure smut with the slight creepy undertones this pairing entails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lord of Gifts

Celebrimbor snarled as he threw the crumpled pages into the fire. This was not working. Nothing was working. He could not get it right no matter how hard he tried. 

“Trouble?” Annatar asked from behind him.

Celebrimbor turned at the voice. He had not heard Annatar come in. The Maia was leaning against the wall by the door.

“It is nothing, Annatar. I will manage,” Celebrimbor said. He would not admit that he was unable to figure out the next steps. He wanted the Maia to be proud of him. He was determined to be worthy of all the knowledge Annatar had given him.

“Show me,” Annatar commanded.

Celebrimbor reluctantly picked up several sheets from the table and held them out to Annatar.

“I just cannot figure out how this can possibly work,” Celebrimbor said. “I followed all of your instructions.”

“You are close, Celebrimbor,” Annatar said. “Perhaps you just need to step away from the work for tonight.”

“I need to finish, Annatar. My people are counting on me. And I have other things I must attend to tomorrow as well. I do not have time to stop.”

Annatar was behind him now. Celebrimbor could feel his warmth. The Maia put the papers back on the table and reached out for the elf. Celebrimbor let himself be drawn against the Maia. He never could resist Annatar. It still amazed him that a Maia, especially one as intelligent and beautiful as Annatar, would ever pay attention to him. Yet Annatar had chosen him to receive his knowledge and his touch. And here was Celebrimbor, proving yet again how unworthy he was. 

“Come,” Annatar said firmly. “You will finish this in the morning. You will figure it out, I am sure. Let me take care of you just for a little while.”

The Maia pulled Celebrimbor in for a kiss. Celebrimbor moaned into the lips pressed firmly against his. He let Annatar explore his mouth. Annatar’s fingers threaded in his hair as the kiss became more insistent.

Celebrimbor moaned in disappointment as Annatar pulled away. Annatar smiled at him. The Maia was pure seduction, and Celebrimbor no longer had any control. Annatar took Celebrimbor by the arm and led him out the door and down the hall. When they reached Celebrimbor’s own chambers, Annatar pulled him inside and shut the door.

Celebrimbor let Annatar lead him over to his bed. He was no longer capable of even attempting to resist the Maia. Annatar was intoxicating. His presence filled the room. He seemed to be heat and powerful beauty personified, and Celebrimbor could do nothing but follow.

Annatar let go of Celebrimbor and walked over to the window. He pulled the rope used to tie the curtains back and then returned to the bed. 

“Do you trust me?” Annatar asked.

“Yes, Annatar. Of course I do. You have given me so much,” Celebrimbor said.

“Then trust me here tonight,” Annatar said. “Take your clothes off and lay on the bed for me.”

Celebrimbor did as he was told. He felt the stirrings within his trousers. Whatever Annatar did to him, he was sure it would exceed his expectations. Annatar always knew what he needed even when he himself did not.

Once Celebrimbor was naked, he lay back on the bed. Annatar reached out to caress his arm. He let Annatar take both arms. He followed the Maia’s prodding and pulled himself up the bed. Annatar walked around to the top of the bed, stretched Celebrimbor’s arms up, and tied them securely to the headboard at the wrists.

Celebrimbor tested the rope that bound him. He was secured to the headboard completely, unable to move his arms at all. The pull on his shoulder was just enough to burn slightly, but Celebrimbor found it strangely comforting. He felt safe. His Maia would take care of him. The Lord of Gifts always provided.

Annatar walked back around and sat down on the bed by Celebrimbor’s legs. He ran a hand gently up one leg before stroking the elf’s inner thigh. Celebrimbor moaned at the touch. The ropes that held him somehow heightened the sensations. Celebrimbor could feel himself getting even harder. 

Annatar leaned over, his blonde hair tickling Celebrimbor’s thighs. His tongue lightly brushed against the tip of Celebrimbor’s length. The elf arched his back and groaned. One of the Maia’s hands stroked the elf teasingly.

“Is this what you want?” Annatar purred. “Tell me what you need and I give it to you. You have but to ask.”

“Annatar,” Celebrimbor moaned. “Please…” 

He didn’t know what he was asking for, just that he wanted more. He needed to feel the Maia on him. 

Annatar looked up at the elf with a seductive smile before running his tongue up the length. Celebrimbor’s fingers grasped at the air as he moaned.

Annatar’s other hand moved to Celebrimbor’s right hip. He held the elf down as he took the first few inches into his mouth. Celebrimbor groaned as the Maia relaxed his throat and took the whole length. Between the ropes and the hand, he couldn’t move. He desperately wanted to thrust deeper down Annatar’s throat. Warm, wet pleasure filled his entire being. 

Annatar slid up and down Celebrimbor’s length with ease. He moved the hand at the base to caress against the elf’s stones. Celebrimbor’s moans filled the room. He was lost in the sensations. His mind finally relaxed as he gave in to the pleasure that consumed him. 

Annatar continued. He ran his tongue up Celebrimbor’s length again and swirled it around the tip. Celebrimbor could feel his release coming. He was so close. His head was thrown back and his moans continued to grow louder. 

Suddenly Annatar pulled back. The hand moved back to the base of Celebrimbor and tightened. Celebrimbor groaned at the loss. He tried desperately to thrust into the Maia’s hand, but he still could not move.

“Please,” Celebrimbor moaned. “Please, Annatar.”

“Ask me for what you want,” Annatar said with a wicked smile. “You have but to ask and I will give you your release.”

“Your mouth…” Celebrimbor moaned. “Please, Annatar, I need…please…please let me…”

Celebrimbor was desperate. He would say anything if only Annatar would let him find release. In this moment nothing else mattered.

Annatar’s smile widened as he loosened his hand and took Celebrimbor into his mouth again. Mere seconds later Celebrimbor’s body arched as he spilt his seed into Maia. When it was over Celebrimbor went limp, suddenly overtaken by exhaustion.

Annatar stood up and walked to the head of the bed. He quickly untied the ropes holding Celebrimbor in place. Celebrimbor’s eyes went to Annatar’s own hardness clearly visible against his trousers. He reached for the Maia, though he could not find the energy to sit up. Annatar merely shook his head and smiled.

“A gift,” he murmured. “Tomorrow we will continue our work. I will leave you to your sleep for now.”

Celebrimbor nodded gratefully. His mind was finally beginning to relax. Tonight he would sleep and tomorrow he would make Annatar proud of him and what he could accomplish.


	2. Consuming Fire

Celebrimbor stared at his latest creation, a feeling of triumph filling him. With Annatar’s help he had finally finished. The stone was beautiful. He could feel the power coursing through it.

“We did it,” he said to Annatar. “I was not sure this would work, but we finally accomplished something.”

“I knew you could do it. You merely needed my guidance,” Annatar replied. “I made the right choice in you to be the one to receive my knowledge.”

‘Thank you, Annatar. I know we have much left to accomplish, but this is a start,” Celebrimbor said.

Annatar smiled indulgently at him. The Maia seemed to fill the room with his presence. It was moments like this where Celebrimbor felt himself drawn to the Maia. He had never been one for relationships. He preferred his forges and his duties to his people. Yet something about the Maia was intoxicating.

He remembered the first time Annatar had kissed him. It was soon after the Maia had arrived in Eregion. Celebrimbor felt confused at first. Why was a Maia of Aule paying such attention to him? Yes, he was a grandson of Feanor, but he had always felt unworthy. As much as he had tried to escape the legacy of his family, he was also well aware that he was not his grandfather. He tried to create greatness in his forges, but he had only ever managed to fail at achieving anything truly noteworthy. 

So Celebrimbor had felt a failure until Annatar came to Eregion, bringing knowledge and power. He chose Celebrimbor, and Celebrimbor was determined to use all that Annatar gave to protect his people. Annatar was more than just knowledge, though. He was the most beautiful being that Celebrimbor had ever laid eyes on. The elf found himself watching the Maia, longing to touch and be touched.

The next time Annatar kissed him, Celebrimbor found himself kissing back. In that moment he knew he was lost. He was completely in love with the Maia. Some inner part of him told him that no good could come of this, but he did not listen. Annatar wanted him, needed him. That was enough.

Celebrimbor started when he felt the Maia’s touch on his shoulder. Annatar was now standing right beside him. He had not noticed the Maia’s approach. Annatar pulled him in for a kiss. Celebrimbor moaned against the Maia’s mouth. His lips parted as Annatar’s tongue caressed them. All too quickly the kiss ended. Celebrimbor moaned at the loss.

“Perhaps we should have a celebration of our own before we share this victory with your people,” Annatar said.

Celebrimbor nodded. He was lost. The Maia’s eyes seemed to glow in the firelight, and Celebrimbor could not look away. Annatar pulled Celebrimbor closer. He gave Celebrimbor a look of hunger that both terrified and intrigued the elf. 

Celebrimbor let Annatar divest him of his clothes. Annatar was behind him now, his lips on his neck. He reached behind for Annatar’s robes, but the Maia pushed his hands away. Celebrimbor could not bring himself to mind. He felt exposed and yet strangely at peace. That a Maia like Annatar wanted him made him feel warm inside.

Annatar seemed to be made of fire itself as his body molded against Celebrimbor’s back, warmth seeping from the Maia’s body even through his robes. The elf moaned as Annatar nibbled at his neck while a hand reached around to lightly stroke his hardening length. Celebrimbor’s hands reached out to grab the table in order to steady himself. Annatar took quick advantage, pressing in closer and guiding Celebrimbor to bend himself over the table.

Celebrimbor allowed Annatar to move him. His hands gripped the sides of the table. His length was quickly growing harder in anticipation. He resisted the urge to thrust against the table. He did not want to displease Annatar.

Annatar’s hand caressed Celebrimbor’s ass. Even just that light touch was intoxicating. Celebrimbor felt the Maia’s hands gripping his ass and parting his cheeks. 

Then Annatar’s tongue was caressing around Celebrimbor’s entrance. This was not what he had been expecting, but his brain couldn’t form words coherent enough to question. There was only warmth and the gentle pressure of Annatar against him. 

Annatar’s tongue was in him now. Celebrimbor was gasping from the sensations. He was losing himself in the heat and the touch of the Maia.

Then Celebrimbor felt a slick finger stroking his entrance. He clenched against the pain as Annatar slipped a single slick finger inside him. Celebrimbor wondered where Annatar had found the oil. Had he brought it with him? Was he planning this all along? For an instant, Celebrimbor thought about pulling away. Then Annatar’s other hand loved back to stroke his ass and all thoughts of ending this left.

Annatar gave him a moment to get used to the intrusion before he began to thrust his finger in and out of the elf. Pain and pleasure mingled together as Annatar quickly found the spot within that made Celebrimbor moan. A second finger soon joined the first and then a third. Celebrimbor thrust back against the fingers within him, desperate for more. 

Celebrimbor was gasping by the time Annatar removed his fingers. 

“Annatar,” Celebrimbor said, desperate to feel the Maia’s touch again.

“Patience,” Annatar said. 

Celebrimbor heard the movement of fabric and a few moments later felt the Maia’s body against his. He could feel the hardness resting against his entrance. The Maia’s length was as slick as his fingers had been. It was also large. Larger than Celebrimbor and larger than the elf expected. Then Celebrimbor felt the Maia enter him, His body tensed against the pain. It was too much and too big. He could not do this.

“Relax,” Annatar murmured. “Let me take you. It will only hurt for a moment.”

Celebrimbor tried to steady himself. He breathed slowly as Annatar pushed in further until he was fully seated within the elf. He gave Celebrimbor a few moments and then began to thrust. Celebrimbor marveled at the regularity of the thrusts. He could feel that Annatar was as hard as he was, but the Maia made no sounds. There was nothing to suggest that he felt the same need that Celebrimbor was lost in.

Annatar thrust again and again against the place that made Celebrimbor moan. Pain was soon replaced with pleasure so intense it blocked out everything else. There was only fire and pleasure and Annatar’s consuming presence.

Annatar gripped Celebrimbor’s thigh for leverage as he moved faster and harder. Every thrust sent sparks of pleasure through the elf. The other hand reached down to stroke Celebrimbor. 

Celebrimbor knew he would not last much longer. His hands gripped tighter against the table. As he came, he clenched around Annatar. His seed spilled into the Maia’s hand. He felt Annatar coming within him a few moments later.

“Come now, silversmith,” Annatar said. “There is still more work to be done today.”

Celebrimbor again marveled at Annatar’s control even after what they just did. He still felt befuddled and hazy and yet the Maia was as he always was. Nevertheless, he followed Annatar’s lead and stood. He looked for his clothes, now scattered haphazardly on the floor. Annatar was pulling up his trousers and lacing them. He had never removed his robes. 

As Celebrimbor pulled on his clothes, he tried to steady himself. 

“Let us go show the others what we have created,” Celebrimbor said. He was still attempting to catch his breath.

Annatar smiled and held the door open for him. Celebrimbor walked out the door, followed closely by the Maia. If Celebrimbor had turned, he would have seen a look of triumph on Annatar’s face that would have struck terror in his heart.


End file.
